Anges et Vampires
by Alvina26
Summary: Volterra. J'y suis née, j'y ai grandi, j'y suis morte. Voici mon récit cher journal. Garde-le précieusement aux creux de tes pages car cette histoire est importante. Pour moi. Pour le futur de ce monde... Découvrez l'origine des vampires. Découvrez la vie de Bella. Ainsi que sa rencontre avec les Cullen...
1. Chapter 1

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui je me suis enfuie de chez moi, devenu depuis trop d'années ma prison. En ce soir d'hiver, je me trouve dans une taverne qui me répugne. Les odeurs de nourritures immondes, que l'odeur humaine n'arrive même pas à couvrir, l'odeur infâme d'alcool me retourne le cœur. Si je puis dire puisqu'il ne bat plus depuis le soir tragique de mon anniversaire.

Mais le pire serait-ce ce boucan qui m'agresse les oreilles ? Des conversations futiles, des complots chuchotés, des insultes et autres sobriquets criés d'ici et là suivis d'éclats de rires grotesques. Tout m'apparaît dans une netteté déconcertante là où un humain n'entendrait qu'un brouhaha assommant. Même les murmures hypocrites de ces deux femmes, à l'autre bout de la taverne, à l'étage me parvint.

Cet endroit est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vil. Cet endroit est parfait. Aucun de mes poursuivants ne se doutera de mon lieu d'exil. Encapuchonnée dans un long manteau noir volé il y a deux villes de cela, je suis méconnaissable. Installée dans un coin encore plus sombre que le reste de la pièce, personne ne me prête attention. Du moins pour l'instant.

J'entends ces deux hommes, jetant leur pauvre salaire dans l'alcool, se demandaient qui je suis, pourquoi je suis là. L'un deux pousse l'autre à venir me questionner. Ils n'aimaient pas trop les étrangers par ici. Bon à savoir, je ne comptais pas m'éterniser de toute façon. Leur instinct leur ferait-il défaut ? Seront-ils assez stupides pour m'approcher, moi ce monstre de l'enfer pourtant né d'un ange ? Finalement, l'appel de l'alcool étant plus forte que l'appel de la curiosité, ils se reconcentrèrent sur leur chope.

Je profite de ce répit pour écrire ces lignes et mon histoire. Ce passé qui m'a poussée à me retrouver dans ce lieu abject, au moment de ma liberté retrouvée.

O

O

C'est court je sais mais la suite arrivera bientôt

Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Je continue ?

O

O


	2. Chapter 2

O

O

Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu le prologue !

Guest : malheureusement on ne peut plus voir les reviews anonymes que sous la forme de "guest". C'est un Edward/Bella. Je colle un maximum à la saga toutes en la débutant des siècles plus tôt.

Triskelle sparrow : c'est que ce prologue est très évasif et qu'on en sait pas beaucoup mais voici la suite !

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Le lendemain

Cher journal,

Ma réflexion sur le moyen le plus compréhensible d'aborder mes terribles souvenirs fut interrompu par une bagarre, assez fréquentes d'après un passant. Cette bagarre assez violente ayant débutée à cause d'une accusation de tricherie, le fut assez pour que quelques secondes après que la table soit renversée dans un fracas assourdissant, une alléchante goutte de sang tentatrice parvint à mes narines avides, faisant affluer le venin et libérer cet instinct qui me dictait de mordre tous ces pauvres êtres présents dans cette taverne.

Où ai-je trouvé la force de me lever et venir me réfugier dans le grenier ? Je l'ignorais, peut-être est-ce cette odeur d'alcool qui m'en dissuadât. Ces hommes se rendaient-ils compte que la mort, habillée en long manteau noir était passée à quelques mètres d'eux ? Me faire passer pour un homme est assez aisé, vêtements amples, sans les excentricités des bourgeois et le tour est joué.

Je serai tranquille dans ce grenier puisque la poussière m'informe que personne n'y a mis les pieds depuis des semaines, voire des années. Suite à cette altercation, je suis partie chasser. Dans cette région du nord de l'Irlande et à cette époque, je dus me contenter de quelques moutons. C'est assez pour que je me reconcentre à présent sur mon récit.

Mon histoire est directement lié au sort du monde entier, de toutes les créatures existantes alors comment pourrais-je partir d'un fait établi de ma vie alors que tout est lié au passé, au présent mais surtout au futur dont moi-même ignore les sombres secrets.

Par où commencer ? Voilà ce qui me préoccupe. Par le début me direz-vous. Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Je vais essayer d'être la plus claire possible mais comment pourrais-je y arriver alors qu'encore aujourd'hui tout n'est que questionnements ? Que la seule chose sur laquelle je croyais pourvoir compter n'était que mensonges ?

Tout d'abord, pourquoi écrire ? Je pense que cela m'aidera à mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit, de pouvoir tirer un trait définitif sur mon passé une fois retenu entre ces lignes. Peut-être verrai-je l'élément déclencheur de ma chute, peut-être verrai-je comment me relever. Je ne désire pas que mon secret soit oublié, si je venais à mourir, je veux que celui ou celle qui liront ces lignes puissent témoigner.

Me présenter est sûrement un bon moyen de débuter. Je me nomme (Isa) Bella Marie Volturi. Volterra, ma chère ville natale, j'y suis née, j'y ai grandie et j'y suis morte. Pour faire simple je n'ai jamais pu aller plus loin que les portes de la ville. Je ne m'en étais jamais plainte. Ce magnifique village me suffisait à lui seul, il recelait tant de trésors et de découvertes pour l'enfant que j'étais. Mon père, Aro, était le fondateur de ce village, et le chef. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, différemment c'est tout.

Je croyais que les villageois m'apprécier, sans aucune prétention de ma part, m'admirer à cause de son statut. Mais j'ai vite compris en grandissant qu'il y avait autre chose, une sorte d'aura qui poussait les gens à m'aimer, à être appréciée juste pour ma présence. Tous, sauf deux personnes et pas n'importe lesquelles. J'aurais volontiers refusé les cadeaux, les sourires, les compliments, la tendresse des autres pour avoir l'amour de ces deux personnes. Ma mère et mon frère.

A chaque regard de ma mère que je croisais j'y voyais le dégoût, la haine et une pointe de douleur, empirant au fur et à mesure que je grandissais. Pour mon frère, Benjamin, c'était autre chose. Il était hautain, méprisant, froid avec tout le monde sauf ses compagnons de débauches donc je ne me sentais pas personnellement visée. Il ne supportait aucune autorité, encore moins celle de papa.

Mes souvenirs d'enfance sont assez flous. Comme si un voile fut dressé à ma mort. Mes journées se ressemblaient fortement. Le matin, je me levais aux aurores alors que tout le monde, même la nature, dormait encore. J'adorais ces moments, les hauteurs de la ville dominaient le reste du monde, me donnant une vue extraordinaire sur son réveil.

La plupart du temps je me faisais faussement rouspéter par ma femme de chambre, Helena. Je la considérais comme mon amie, ma sœur et plus tard comme une confidente. Elle m'aidait à me laver, à m'habiller et me coiffer. J'adorais quand elle prenait soin de mes cheveux auburn. Le matin servait à mon éducation, mon précepteur, Marcus était comme un second père pour moi. J'adorais apprendre à connaître le monde à travers ses yeux.

Le midi, au grand dam de mon père qui semblait ne rien me refuser, je mangeais dehors avec Helena dans le parc. Je regardais les gens s'affairer autour de moi, certains venant prendre de mes nouvelles et converser avec moi. Ils me parlaient spontanément, des bons et des mauvais côtés de leur vie, des dernières rumeurs qui couraient pour certains, des questions sur la complexité de la vie pour d'autres. Ils me parlaient de cela à moi, une gamine bourgeoise de moins de 18 ans comme s'il sentait qu'ils pouvaient me faire confiance, que je les écoutais précieusement. Cela faisait rire Helena. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, il n'y avait pas propos à rire des gens qui cherchaient une écoute attentive.

Ils me surnommaient tous, mon père le premier, Ange. L'après-midi, cela dépendait de mon père. Soit je restais à la maison, soit j'avais l'autorisation de me promener. Dans les deux cas, cela me laissait le loisir de me concentrer sur mes dons.

J'avais très vite compris qu'il se passait des phénomènes plus qu'étranges dont j'étais la cause. Seuls mon père, ma mère, Marcus et Helena étaient au courant car ils étaient présents. Je ne m'en souviens pas car je n'avais qu'un an mais Helena m'avait raconté que je mettais mise à faire bouger mon jouet sans même le toucher. Depuis ce jour d'autres phénomènes suivirent mais je ne devais pas le montrer. Aro ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite. Alors je me contentais de découvrir mes dons seule.

Je pouvais donc déplacer des objets, mais je découvris que je voyais certaines personnes décédées et qu'une aura enveloppait chaque personne vivante. Cette aura faisait quelques millimètres, pas plus. Elles avaient différentes couleurs suivants la personne. J'aimais particulièrement celle d'Helena. Un bleu pétillant.

Mon dernier don, celui que je présentais comme le plus important était de pouvoir entendre dans ma tête des voix d'êtres supérieurs. Une sorte d'instinct me dictait de me taire à ce propos. Même Helena méconnaissait ce don. J'ignorais qui ils étaient, je savais juste qu'ils étaient bons, dignes de confiance.

Toutes ces choses je les avais découvertes sur plusieurs années mais ces voix je les entendais depuis toujours. Certaines fois elles étaient nombreuses et me donnaient mal à la tête, parfois c'était un silence reposant. Elles me protégeaient, me surveillaient, je le savais.

Certains souvenirs sont plus vifs que d'autres. Quand j'eus 14 ans, une nouvelle voix fit son apparition, et elle me parla à moi et non aux autres voix. C'était la première fois, j'étais dans mon lit, la nuit éclairée par la pleine lune. J'avais vaguement compris qu'elles n'étaient pas d'accord, qu'elles pensaient que c'était trop tôt. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. J'avais compris l'essentiel. Je compris que ma vie n'était pas celle que je croyais car je n'étais pas humaine (quoique en y réfléchissant bien quel humain possédait des dons ?) Non, je ne l'étais qu'à moitié, l'autre moitié de mon être était un ange. Un ange ! J'eus du mal à y croire et pourtant les voix n'ont jamais menti. Et je présentais que celle-là plus que les autres voulait la vérité.

En ayant conscience de ce que j'étais je me sentis mieux, moi-même. Tout devint clair. Je le dis à haute voix sachant qu'il m'entendrait. Je le remerciais aussi. Ces voix n'étaient autres que des anges qui communiquaient alors. J'en aurais rigolé si cela n'aurait réveillé Helena.

A partir de là mes pensées s'égarèrent vers ma mère. Qui ne pouvait être ma vraie mère car quel ange regarderait son enfant comme cela. Je compris enfin pourquoi elle me détestait. Elle devait savoir que je n'étais pas sa fille et me voir devait lui renvoyer l'image de la trahison d'Aro. Aro, seul lui pouvait savoir, c'est pourquoi je pris la décision d'aller lui parler.

J'arrête mon récit pour l'instant. Il est temps pour moi de changer de ville. A bientôt cher journal.

O

O

A bientôt chères lectrices

O

O


	3. Chapter 3

O

O

Un petit passage risque de choquer les âmes sensibles il débute par un

/!\ / !\ / !\

et finit par le même symbole.

Merci à Triskelle sparrow et caropat07 pour leur review, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver sur cette histoire un peu particulière :)

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Quelques jours plus tard, quelque part perdue au milieu de l'Irlande.

Cher journal,

Je t'avais laissé au moment où je pris la décision d'aller parler avec Aro. Cette discussion s'est passée de façon étrange comme si on me parlait d'une inconnue. Aro me développa sans poser de questions qu'il était déjà marié depuis quelques années quand il rencontra une femme magnifique. Ce fut instantané. Il lui fit la cours malgré son engagement envers ma mère « adoptive ». Elle céda au bout de quelques semaines et ils vécurent une fable clandestine des plus déraisonnables.

Mais elle partit du jour au lendemain, sans ne rien dire à personne. Aro en fut détruit, il l'aimait vraiment. Mais 10 mois plus tard il découvrit sur le pas de la porte un panier qui gazouillait. Un papier expliquait que ce bébé avait déjà 2 mois et qu'il se prénommait Isabella Marie, qu'il en était le père. D'après lui je lui ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau. Seul mes cheveux étaient bruns comme ceux d'Aro, autant que ceux de ma génitrice était blonds.

Suite à cette discussion mon père me demanda comment j'avais su le questionner sur cette part de sa vie. Je tus néanmoins les voix, j'impliquais donc le comportement de ma mère qui n'était pas des plus maternels. Il avait semblé s'en accommoder et avait hoché la tête en m'invitant à partir voir Marcus pour mes études matinales. Un détail me choqua tandis que mon précepteur m'enseignait l'art des arabesques comme j'aimais appeler les lettres. A aucun moment Aro n'avait parlé d'anges. Le savait-il seulement ?

Les années passèrent et je me découvris une autre capacité, autres de pouvoir faire bouger les objets. C'était de pouvoir les rendre immobiles, les rendre aussi lourds qu'une montagne pour le plus fort des hommes. Je m'en servis pour faire quelques farces malgré l'interdiction d'utiliser mes dons en public.

Helena savait et me rouspéter comme à son habitude sans grande conviction. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien que je continuerai. Avec le recul je me rends compte que je lui ai fait des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. Pauvre Helena. Pourrais-je seulement oublié ce que je lui ai fait ?

Depuis que ma nature hors norme m'était connue, je me sentais mieux, me sentais plus à même d'aider les gens. Comme si c'était un droit, autant qu'un devoir. Je me souviens encore de l'effervescence qui s'était épris du village à quelques jours de mes 18 ans. Mon père avait organisé une grande fête qui devait durer une semaine entière.

Je n'étais pas trop d'humeur festive de mon côté, je m'inquiétais pour mon frère, disparu depuis 4 jours. Cela lui arrivait souvent de partir sans prévenir et de revenir comme si de rien n'était. Mais cela ne changeai rien mon inquiétude. Papa avait depuis longtemps décidé de ne plus y prêter attention. Il reviendra disait-il toujours.

La musique jouée par des villageois remplissait mon cœur. Je me surpris même à sourire quand un petit garçon de 5 ans vint me voir pour m'offrir une fleur qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et il repartit voir ses copains malicieux, tout rouge. Je me sentais aimée. Mais mon instinct me dictait d'en profiter. Les voix me laissèrent tranquilles en ces premiers jours de fête.

Puis elles se réveillèrent, inquiètes, lorsque deux chevaux passèrent les portes de la ville, interrompant l'orchestre et les danseurs. C'était mon frère et un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Une cicatrice barrait la moitié de son visage. La rougeur prouvait la jeunesse de la blessure. Je tressaillis quand je vis son aura. Un marron profond. Toutes les personnes autour de moi avaient et avaient toujours eu des auras claires. Il jurait parmi les villageois. Je fus en colère contre mon frère de briser cette éclosion festive.

Papa aussi était furieux, il demanda aux villageois de continuer la fête tandis qu'il entrainait Benjamin vers la maison. Je les suivis, les voix m'avertissant d'un danger mais ne pouvant discerner d'où il viendrait. Je le sus rapidement. Un nom revint parmi les voix, Philippe. Quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras et me fis tombée en arrière. J'enlevai mes cheveux de devant mes yeux pour voir le compagnon de mon frère aîné.

/ !\ / !\ / !\

Il s'accroupit, un sourire mauvais déformant sa cicatrice. Il tenta de s'approcher d'un peu trop près. Il était maintenant au-dessus de moi. Je sentis son poids peser sur ma poitrine. Me faire mal. Les voix hurlaient, elles me dictaient quoi faire. Quand sa main passa devant ma bouche pour remettre une mèche de mes cheveux, je mordis. Fort. La saveur de fer du sang me parvint. Il hurla en se relevant. Il se tint la main pendant que je recrachai son sang. Il m'insulta et s'en alla en courant.

/ !\ / !\ / !\

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de faire. Je venais de mordre quelqu'un. Je m'essuyai la bouche et partis à la recherche d'Helena. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules. J'entendis un gémissement étouffé venant de l'écurie. Je vis Philippe par terre. Il se tortillait. Je m'accroupis près de lui essayant de deviner ce qu'il avait. Il était brûlant. Je partis chercher de l'aide. Le forgeron passait par là. Il le chargea sur un cheval et l'emmena vers ma maison. Mon père sortit et l'ausculta. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait.

Une fois seule avec mon père je lui confessais ce qu'il s'était passé. Au-delà de la colère il me réconforta. Ce n'était pas ma faute. Une morsure ne pouvait pas mettre un homme à terre. Il avait raison. Benjamin semblait se moquer du sort de son ami et repartit sur le dos de son cheval suite à la dispute avec papa. Quelque chose me disait qu'on ne le reverrait plus avant un bon bout de temps.

Il fut décidé qu'une fois sur pied, Philippe serait jugé pour son acte. Je passai beaucoup de temps à son chevet. Les voix me le demandaient. Je devais être là. Pourquoi je l'ignorais. Les voix savaient le futur et elles me guidaient dans mes choix. Je ne sentais pas mon libre-arbitre profané puisque je choisissais de leur faire confiance. Il semblait vraiment souffrir et trois jours après la morsure, son calvaire prit fin. Aro et Marcus étaient là. J'étais en retrait au fond de la pièce. Marcus se pencha vers lui et l'instant d'après, Philippe était debout, à deux mètres de son lit, tenant Marcus dans les bras. Etais-je en train de rêver ou le mordait-il ? Que je ne savais rien à cette époque !

Mon père se jette sur eux, essaie de séparer un Philippe frénétique et un Marcus hurlant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et les voix n'étaient pas là. Mon don ! Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient servir à autres choses que des sottises. Je propulsai Philippe à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva, lentement, les lèvres relevées comme un chien sauvage. Ses yeux n'étaient plus gris, ils étaient rouges. Rouges sangs. Je ne comprenais rien et je restais plantée là comme une idiote.

Aro s'occupait de Marcus mais quand il vit que Philippe me regardait il se mit sur son chemin. Malheureusement il connut le même sort que mon précepteur. J'utilisai à nouveau mon don contre lui et le lançai le plus loin possible hors de la pièce. J'étais en larmes, Aro et Marcus étaient au sol, hurlant. Que faire ? Les bruits attirèrent ma mère et Helena. L'incompréhension était générale. Une simple morsure pouvait mettre à terre un homme finalement. Mon père avait tort.

D'après ma mère les deux jours restant de fête devait continuer malgré tout. Leur état devait rester secret. Elle m'avait particulièrement regardé lors de cette phrase. Trois jours se passent à nouveau quand Marcus ouvre les yeux. Des yeux rouges comme Philippe. Que leur arrivaient-ils pendant ces trois jours de souffrance. L'enfer les pervertissaient-ils ? J'anticipai et l'immobilisai directement. Il grogna. Mes larmes tombèrent sur ses joues. Je me sens partir en arrière et sens distinctement des dents se refermaient sur mon cou. Je hurle, je ne dis rien. Je bouge, je suis figée. Peut-être. Je ne sais plus.

O

O

A bientôt

O

O


	4. Chapter 4

O

O

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Mes veines étaient en feu. Mon pauvre cœur battait toujours plus forts, étant complice de ce bûcher. Quel crime avais-je commis pour conquérir l'enfer ? Mourir. Non ! Ne jamais naître. Voilà c'est mieux. Ne jamais exister pour ne jamais connaître cette douleur attisée à chaque battement de cœur. Pouvait-on désirer quelque chose de plus fort encore ? Je n'avais pas la réponse. Et ne l'aurais jamais car je mourrais. J'en étais heureuse. Mais quand ? Quand mériterais-je le repos ?

Une voix, différente de d'habitude me parlait. Aro. Une autre. Marcus. Qui étais ces gens et pourquoi savais-je leur nom ? Il me parlait mais je ne savais ce que voulait dire ces mots. Parfois je sentais un effleurement sur mon front. Ça apaisait momentanément le feu. Encore. Plus d'effleurements. Pitié. Mon cœur atteignait une vitesse rude. Sortait-il de ma poitrine ? Comment ne le pouvait-il pas ?

Néant. La mort ? Enfin ? Le silence. Enfin tout est relatif. Pourquoi pouvais-je entendre l'eau murmurait au loin. Pourquoi pouvais-je distinguer chanter un cœur. C'est ce qui me poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Trop de lumière. Et pourtant c'était tolérable. Je voyais dans chaque rayon de soleil les 7 couleurs d'un arc-en-ciel mais cela ne gênait en rien ma vision. Je verrouillai mon regard sur ma proie. Oui, elle l'était. Cette pauvre créature larmoyante. Je pensai à planter mes crocs dans sa tendre chair. Aussitôt pensé aussitôt exécuté.

Que c'était bon. Pouvait-on réellement se sentir en si peu de temps au paradis après avoir connu l'enfer ? Pour une fois je pouvais répondre. Oui ! Bien sûr ! Ce met si délicat qui coule dans ma gorge ne peut être que le paradis. J'en gémis de bien-être. Trop tôt, la source s'épuisa, ne donnant plus rien. Je grognai, j'en voulais plus. Une voix me dicta de patienter. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs s'approcha doucement, les mains levé vers le ciel. Je jetai un regard autour de moi avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus. Un autre homme était derrière lui, il me regardait. Nous étions en forêt. Je tenais toujours dans mes bras ma proie désormais plus d'aucune utilité.

- C'est moi, dit l'homme qui s'approchait.

Qui ? Un nom me vint sur le bout de la langue. A… Arrr… Aro ! Mon père. Et derrière lui c'était Marcus, mon précepteur, mon second père. Je souris, contente de moi. Il hocha la tête, comprenant que je le reconnaissais. J'essayai de me souvenir de plus de détails mais c'était désagréable. Comme essayer de passer ses ongles sur du papier. Presque douloureux.

J'eus une image d'Helena, qu'était-elle devenue ? Une image de Volterra. Je n'y étais plus. Pour la première fois de ma vie. J'étais terrifiée.

- Lâche-le et suis-nous.

Qui ? Je baissai ma tête et vis un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Avais-je réellement ? Non ! Je fus pris par de violents tremblements et mon estomac fut pris de convulsions. Je sentis quelqu'un tenir mes cheveux.

- ça va passer, tu verras. Tu t'habitueras vite.

M'habituer ? A ôter la vie ? Comment le pourrais-je ? Comment mon père pouvait dire quelque chose d'aussi cruelle. Je me reculai vivement, le fusillant du regard. Chaque mot prononcé, je m'en rappelle encore aujourd'hui comme si c'était hier alors que plusieurs décennies sont passées. Tu sais cher journal, je ne reconnus pas mon père ce jour-là. Son regard était froid, son posture était hautaine. Il se croyait maintenant supérieur, comme un dieu ? Eh bien il serait le seul monstre. Du sang c'est du sang pas vrai ? Humains ou animales ?

Notre dispute, ayant pour spectateur silencieux Marcus fut interrompu par le bruit d'un cœur. Mais il n'était pas attirant. Des sabots martelèrent le sol et nous entendîmes un deuxième cœur. Aro grogna et s'élança. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, cette proie était à moi. Je fus la plus rapide. Je me postai au milieu du chemin. Le cheval pila et se cabra. L'homme tomba sur le dos.

Il s'écorcha le coude contre une racine. Je me léchai les lèvres d'avance, un liquide affluant dans ma bouche. Je l'avalai mais ce fut une erreur, il me brûla la gorge. Je fus brutalement projetée sur le côté. Aro me surplombait mais Marcus en profita pour sauter sur ma proie. Aro était plus fort que moi mais j'essayai malgré tout de me débattre. Je ne pouvais bouger que mes jambes. Il vit Marcus et grogna en accourant vers lui. Mais trop tard, il l'avait déjà mordu et je pus sentir le liquide dans ses veines, gâchant son sang. Pff ! Espèce d'idiots ! Ma proie n'en n'est plus une. Elle se tord désormais sur le sol bourbeux. Je les laisse à leur bagarre stupide et cours loin d'eux. L'air frais de la forêt m'éclaircit l'esprit. J'ai failli recommencer. Comment pouvait-on devenir une autre personne juste à l'entente d'un cœur ?

Je m'assis contre un arbre et laissai les bruits de la forêt m'apaisaient. Des fourmis travailleuses par-ci, le vent musical par-là. J'entendais tout et sentais tout. De la mousse sur l'écorce à l'odeur des lapins tapis dans leur terrier sûrement à cause de ma présence. Ils ne m'attiraient pas, mais j'avais soif. J'adorais le lapin étant humaine peut-être mes goût sont-ils restés les mêmes ? J'en délogeais un et le but avidement. Ce n'était pas aussi bon que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais au moins ma brûlure se calma.

Je le sentis avant de le voir. Aro. Mon père. Si différent de quand il était humain. Qu'étions nous devenu d'ailleurs ? Des suceurs de sangs ? Des monstres oui ! Il voulait parler. Il voulait que nous revenions aux villages. Ils étaient partis précipitamment, me portant, comprenant que j'allais à mon tour devenir avide de sang. Il m'apprit qu'après m'avoir mordue, Marcus s'était attaqué à ma mère. Elle est morte. Je ne sentis aucune larme venir. Pas par manque de tristesse. Parce que je ne pouvais pas.

Les villageois devaient s'inquiéter mais comment les rassurer quand on était soi-même terrifié ? Quand une simple respiration de trop pouvait les condamner ?

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée mais je le suivis. Marcus nous rejoignit en chemin. Je ne demandai pas pour l'homme à cheval. A la sortie du couvert des arbres, un rayon de soleil me frappa le visage et je fus éblouie. Emerveillée. Je brillai. Je pouvais briller ! C'était magnifique, comme si j'étais incrustée de millions de petits diamants. Il pouvait y avoir de bons côtés finalement.

Ragaillardie, je descendis la route menant aux portes de Volterra plus sûre de moi. Je compris sur le chemin que je pouvais aussi retenir ma respiration. Ce fut là aussi que je compris que je ne respirais que pour les effluves et non par nécessité. Peut-être cela m'évitera de faire une fois de plus du mal.

Le soleil se cacha derrière les nuages et j'en fus contente, pas besoin d'effrayer les gens. Personne n'était là. Une bougie était allumée sur chaque seuil en signe de deuil. Un sourire étira les lèvres de mon père. Un mauvais sourire. Qui me rappela Philippe. Je retins un tressaillement. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte de la première maison. Elle vola à travers la pièce et des hurlements se firent entendre. Marcus soupira mais le suivit. Je regardais autour de moi, les villageois commençaient à sortir de chez eux, alertés.

Une goutte de sang parvint à mes narines. Humm ! Je fermai les yeux et humai l'air pour apprécier cette fragrance. Je sautai sur l'humain le plus proche. Une fois de plus, ce fut le paradis. Comment avais-je pu croire que ce lapin m'avait désaltéré ?

O

O

A bientôt

O

O


	5. Chapter 5

O

O

_Allys Ephylice Okami_ : merci pour ta review et ta mise en favorite, ça me touche beaucoup :)

_caropat07 _: je ne me souviens même plus si j'ai remercié les inscrites par MP dans le doute je préfère le faire deux fois plutôt que zéro ^^ mission réussi alors, j'ai bien fait ressortir la dualité qui s'instaure dans la tête de Bella. Pour les fautes en fait elles n'en sont pas vraiment, quand je mets le document sur le site, certains mots sont mangés, je ferais attention à présent.

_Lyli Howard_ : merci d'avoir reviewé (bon j'invente des mots parfois) chaque chapitres, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)

_petit pois_ : merci d'avoir partagé ton avis !

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Encore un, puis un deuxième. Arrivée au troisième j'étais pleinement consciente de ce que j'avais fait, j'étais enfin assez abreuvée. Le dernier avait moins de sang. Normal me diras-tu, journal, puisque ce n'était qu'un enfant. Celui à la fleur. Je fus pris de violents sanglots. Les larmes ne pouvaient couler. Je le serrais contre ma poitrine, lui chantonnant la berceuse qu'Helena avait l'habitude de me chanter pour m'endormir.

Helena ! Où était-elle ? Je devais la protéger ! Maintenant. C'était le chaos autour de moi. Les villageois courraient mais Aro ou Marcus les interceptaient toujours, les mordaient, puis les laissaient hurler leur souffrance. Ils n'auront pas Helena !

Je courus vers mon ancien foyer. Elle était là, faisant son sac précipitamment. Quand elle me vit elle courut dans mes bras. Nous faisions la même taille. Ses cheveux caressèrent mon nez. Non, bloque ta respiration ! Son cœur résonna dans ma poitrine vide. Pense à autre chose allez ! Je pouvais le faire ! Pourquoi les voix ne m'aidaient pas ? Pourquoi étaient-elles silencieuses ? Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume portée par le vent.

Encore un point à méditer plus tard sur ma nouvelle nature.

Je courus le plus vite possible hors de ce village mais ne pus atteindre les portes sans être fauchée en plein vol par Aro. Dans notre chute, la tête d'Helena cogna par terre. Elle est inconsciente. J'étais déchaînée et il allait bientôt le savoir. On ne s'en prend pas à Helena ! Il avait l'avantage, c'est sûr. Notre combat était inégal. Sans que je ne le vois venir, il me propulse en arrière. Je tombe sur quelque chose de mou. Quelque chose qui se brise en un bruit écœurant. Helena ! Non ! Je suis tombée sur elle. Son cœur ne bat plus. Aro semble satisfait.

Je la prends dans mes bras, je la berce comme elle le faisait quand j'avais un chagrin d'enfant. Comme une mère. J'avais perdu une mère à cet instant. Je sanglotai sans larme. Je sentis deux mains m'attraper par les épaules, c'était Marcus. Il était désolé. Il me conseillait de fuir tant qu'il était encore tant. Non, je voulais rester avec Helena. Juste un dernier instant. Des chaînes aux maillons extravagants passèrent devant mon champ de vision et enserrèrent mes bras. J'étais une marionnette.

J'avais perdu la seule personne qui comptait pour moi à présent, la seule qui me connaissait comme personne. Je sanglotais toujours depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Quand je sentis une main caresser ma joue je repris vie. Je tentais de me libérer de ces chaînes mais elles ne firent que craquer, sans céder. Il me tira vers la cave de notre maison.

- Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que je fais ça pour ton bien ?

Cette phrase, je l'exècre encore aujourd'hui. Mon bien, comme s'il en avait quoi que ce soit à faire maintenant monsieur le monstre, ce serpent perfide qui se croit encore mon père. Il n'était vraiment plus le même. Seul Marcus semblait avoir gardé un semblant d'humanité. Je compris très vite qu'Aro pensait que c'était de ma faute. Il me remerciait souvent. J'avais envie de lui cracher au visage. Je le fis une fois, mais il me gifla si fort que ma tête craqua.

Le village avait été décimé. Quelques courageux du village voisin vinrent voir pourquoi ils n'avaient plus de contact avec Volterra mais ceux-ci ne revinrent jamais dans leur famille. Quiconque mettait les pieds dans Volterra se voyait aborder par une mort certaine. Sauf pour quelques-uns qui furent transformés après quelques jours passés en prison.

Volterra acquit bientôt le statut de ville hantée. Comme la tanière d'un serpent venimeux, personne ne s'en approcha plus. A la grande satisfaction d'Aro. Je revis l'homme tombé de cheval. Caïus était son nom. Il était le petit favori. Il monta vite en grade et fut bientôt une sorte de conseiller.

Je vis l'évolution de l'humanité à travers les faits et gestes d'Aro et de Marcus. Ils agissaient dans l'ombre, transformant quelques humains quand ils le voulaient. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec moi pour me surveiller. Ils changeaient mes chaînes souvent et avaient toujours trois suceurs de sang pour me retenir.

Aro pouvait savoir tout de votre vie par un simple toucher, sauf moi. Cela l'énervait et j'étais contente de pouvoir le contrarier un peu. Je n'avais rien à faire à part attendre, et boire le sang des humains qu'ils m'amenaient. Certaines fois, Aro venait pour me demander si j'étais devenu raisonnable et si j'avais enfin pris conscience de l'ampleur de notre pouvoir si nous nous unissions. Je lui riais au nez.

Il avait des ambitions très grandes. Et j'en faisais partie malheureusement. Mes dons semblaient m'avoir abandonné. C'était ce qui me rendait le plus triste. Peut-être les anges ne me trouvaient plus digne de ces cadeaux. Ils avaient raison, j'ôtais la vie, en y prenant du plaisir.

Deux décennies devaient s'être écoulés, le village avait été abandonné mais quelques humains revinrent et reconstruisirent un deuxième par-dessus le premier. Aro laissa faire. Notre maison, un peu à l'écart du village, personne ne l'approchait. Il en était heureux, son nom restait encore dans les esprits comme un grand chef de village. Il avait raison mais la transformation l'avait rendu vil et mesquin.

Je n'eus plus de nouvelles de mon frère Benjamin jusque ce jour. Du lieu où il me retenait captive je pouvais entendre ce qui se passait là-haut. Il eut vent de la nouvelle de la mort officielle de notre père et vint pour prendre sa place de chef. Mais Aro envoya Caïus le chercher.

Il sembla terrorisé de voir un mort. Aro prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter. Caïus occupait à autres choses qu'à ma surveillance, j'étais enfin seule depuis longtemps. Je tirai, encore et encore sur mes chaînes qui devaient peser 400 kilos pour un humain.

Elles cédèrent, oui ! Je sortis de la cave, ils étaient dans la pièce principale. J'avais pu les observer. Mon frère avait vieillie, il avait perdu les joues d'enfant qu'il avait toujours eu. Ses traits s'étaient durcis. Je laissai Benjamin à son triste sort mais ces années d'enfermement m'avait durcie moi aussi. Tant pis pour lui. Avait-il seulement pensé à moi pendant ces 20 années ? Je courus sans m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que la verdure soit remplacer par du sable. Je nageai ensuite, tu as faillis ne pas y survivre, journal.

Voilà, cher journal, comment j'en suis arrivé là, à passer de villages en villages, de tavernes en tavernes, déroutant mes poursuivants. Car j'en suis sûre, il ne pouvait pas en rester là.

O

Des décennies plus tard, quelque part aux alentours de Londres

Cher journal,

Je t'avais abandonné dans un lieu secret et avait vécu ma nouvelle vie avec une certaine aversion. Tu as mauvaise mine mais je vais te refaire une nouvelle apparence avec une nouvelle couverture. Si je voulais te retrouver c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de fabuleux il y a jours de cela. Les voix se sont manifestées à nouveau. Depuis ma transformation, c'est-à-dire quelques siècles, je ne les avais plus entendues. Au début j'étais en colère contre elles de m'avoir abandonnée. Mais leur ton était urgent, je devais me mettre en route pour Londres tout de suite. Sur le chemin je pensai à ces années de silence et à cette soudaine éruption de bruit. Qu'est-ce qui était si important ?

Au fil des années, les humains avaient mis un nom sur mon espèce qui s'était épandu à cause des Volturi. Mon ancien nom. Que j'aimais. Qui me donne des frissons aujourd'hui. Nous étions donc pour les humains des vampires. Une institution fut même mise en place pour nous chasser. Impossible cela va sans dire mais les humains pouvaient être ignorants, se croire les plus forts alors qu'ils n'étaient rien. Passée mon enfance protégée des vraies natures de l'Homme, je les découvre aujourd'hui avec un certains dégoûts. Inutile de dire que les pauvres victimes de l'Inquisition n'étaient que des humains en marge de la société.

J'arrivais enfin à Londres où l'Inquisition avait élu domicile pour l'instant. Une attaque venait d'avoir eu lieu.

Je le vis, échoué sur le bord de la route boueuse. Il essayait de se traîner. Je le trouvais courageux. Il ne hurlait pas. Ses habits m'indiquèrent qu'il faisait partie d'une famille plutôt aisée. Alors c'est lui que je devais sauver. Pourquoi ? Ne valait-il mieux pas qu'il meurt plutôt que de devenir un monstre ? En soupirant je l'ai tracté vers les égouts. L'odeur serait assez forte pour qu'il ne sente pas celles des humains à son réveil. Je le surveillais pendant ses trois jours de bûcher, compatissante. A l'instant même où ses yeux se sont ouverts je me suis évaporée comme me l'ont demandé les anges. Je ne devais pas interférer dans sa vie. Pas encore crus-je entendre l'une d'elles chuchoter.

O

O

A bientôt

O

O


End file.
